Mentiras Piadosas
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Ella siempre buscaba lo que no podría alcanzar. Él se prometió que ella no lo completaría. – Regalo de cumpleaños para Jacque-Kari :3
1. Chapter 1

Dedicado a mi querida amiga Jacque-Kari, por su pasado cumpleaños :3

Summary: Ella siempre buscaba lo que no podría alcanzar. Él se prometió que ella no lo completaría. – Regalo de cumpleaños para Jacque-Kari :3

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _ **«Fantasma»**_

 **.**

Sus pasos avanzaban entre la multitud, su cuerpo se perdía entre el montón y sus ojos no dejaban de observarlo. Esos orbes oscuros y grandes, cargados de luz y oscuridad por igual, delineaban su oscura presencia a la lejanía. La música lo inundaba todo, como a ella misma, todos moviéndose al compás de los parlantes mientras ella seguía allí, caminando hasta llegar a la barra en la que él se hallaba.

─Eres la hermana de Taichi, ¿no? ─Preguntó cuando la vio sentarse junto a él. No estaba solo, una joven rubia de orbes celestes iba abrazada a él, siendo una de sus acompañantes de turno.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo hizo, cuando la notó entre tantas personas. Y entre el humo de cigarrillos y la penumbra propia del bar a la que _Knife of Day_ tocaría como todos los viernes, Yamato Ishida sonrió a la hermana de su amigo de secundaria.

Sabía cómo miraba a otras chicas, ella lo sabía. Su sonrisa galante, aquel colmillo saliente y esos ojos oscuros y profundos, cargados de tristeza. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba fijándose en chicos como él? No lo sabía pero fue lo que la motivó a continuar, a volver a aquel bar cada fin de semana.

Cada noche a la cual Hikari acudía a sus conciertos, ella estaba donde él pudiera notarla como lo hizo la primera vez y siempre sus ojos se cruzaban cuando él yacía en el escenario, pero fue aquella noche cuando dejó la distancias con ella.

─¿Tu hermano sabe que estás aquí? ─Preguntó. Tenía perlas de sudor en su frente y su aliento sabía a alcohol. Hikari no hizo más que sonreír con aquella pregunta y él sintió curiosidad por esos labios curvados.

─¿Quieres llamarlo? ─Hikari no era como las chicas que acostumbraban a ir a sus conciertos, con el deseo de llevarlo a la cama plasmado en su escote, en su aroma; ella tenía una forma distinta de provocarlo. Una sensualidad silenciosa.

Alcohol. Humo. Y besos en un pasillo de algún motel sin nombre.

Cuando se dio cuenta, las noches se alargaban cuando él besaba su piel y sus manos hacían mella de placer en ella. Sus alientos empañaban la consciencia del otro y la ropa adornaba el suelo de la habitación. Los viernes eran destinados a ambos y se podría decir que era lo único constante en la vida de Yamato Ishida.

Pero entonces, él se marchaba y esa noche interminable se volvía una realidad dolorosa. Odiaba amanecer sola en la cama, pero el sabor tóxico que dejaba en sus labios era lo que lo hacía quererlo.

Él era de los _Rolling Stone style_ , siempre vistiendo con cuero, durmiendo con distintas personas, experimentando tras cada concierto, haciendo cata de mujeres y a pesar de eso, Hikari Yagami no podía sino desearlo a él. No había cabida para rostros nuevos o chicos buenos. Siempre sus ojos buscarían aquello que ella no puede conseguir.

Él no podía evitar liarse una noche con una mujer distinta, regalando mentiras por algunas horas. Ella no podía evitar fijarse en idiotas como él.

Entonces regresaba el viernes y él a ella. Era como un fantasma que la atormentaba por horario y a ella no le importaba que lo hiciera. Cuando se dio cuenta, ella buscaba al mismo fantasma en la piel de otros, en los que la trataba con cariño, la llenaban de detalles, pero sencillamente no era lo mismo.

¿Por qué debía fijarse en esa clase de chicos?

Sonrió en silencio. Ella era una antítesis muchas veces, un claroscuro sin comprensión de sí misma.

─No soy bueno para ti ─Habló Yamato una noche cuando yacían recostados en la cama, completamente desnudos.

Él sabía que saliendo de aquel motel, ella iría a su casa y su vida de mentiras continuaría rodando al lado de un hombre que ella decía amar.

Yamato se levantaba de la cama y ella siempre jalaba de él. Decía que no era bueno para ella porque ella esperaba que siguiera a su lado, aunque en realidad, a ella no le importaba.

A ella dejó de importarle muchas cosas cuando decidió hacer un pacto con aquel fantasma. Noches de sudor, sexo y falsas promesas. Varios _te quiero_ escaparon de sus labios, pero ambos sabían que se querían por esa noche.

Porque ella buscaba algo que no podía alcanzar.

* * *

Notas Finales:

Bien, éste fic fue inspirado en la canción **_Ghost_** de Halsey. No podía sino imaginarme un Yamakari algo pesimista con ésta canción y con un Yamato fuera del concepto que yo misma le tengo xD.

Tendrá una continuación también a base de otra canción de Halsey que sería como la finalización de ésta historia poco esperanzadora (?). Prometo final feliz, Jacque xD

Finalmente, espero que haya sido de su agrado, principalmente del tuyo, Jacque :3

Espero sus comentarios al respecto~

Un beso a todos~


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicado a mi querida amiga Jacque-Kari, por su pasado cumpleaños :3

Summary: Ella siempre buscaba lo que no podría alcanzar. Él se prometió que ella no lo completaría. – Regalo de cumpleaños para Jacque-Kari :3

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 _ **«A algún lugar»**_

Yamato sostuvo su cuerpo sobre el lavabo del baño y contuvo un momento la respiración. Levantó los ojos y apreció su rostro en el espejo. _¿Quién eres, maldición?_ Se preguntó, pero no quería responderse. La música sonaba desde el interior del cuarto donde pasó la noche junto a _ella_.

Tomó su caja de cigarrillos y la encendió. Se lo llevó a los labios y mientras se observaba a sí mismo, se peinó el cabello hacia atrás. _Intenta aparentar_ , se decía a sí mismo. Debía salir de allí, ella lo esperaba y esa sensación de alivio lo estaba matando.

La vio girando sobre sus pies, usaba medias de fútbol que seguro robaba de su hermano mayor. La chica bailaba al ritmo de la música que sonaba en la stereo, no lo escuchó salir del baño y aprovechó aquello para ir por detrás y sin que lo note, apagó la música.

─Hey… ─Dijo Hikari en protesta al voltearse a verlo. Yamato no podía evitar perderse en sus ojos brillantes y oscuros, parpadeando como la niña que ya no era─, era mi canción favorita.

No dijo nada, sólo le tendió el cigarrillo y se dirigió hacia la cama, se sentó en ella y pretendió vestirse como para salir de una buena vez de allí. Sentía los ojos de Hikari aún sobre él.

Entonces, sus pequeños pies se encaminaron hacia la cama, se sentó a su lado, la vio exhalar el humo del cigarrillo y sintió su cabeza recostada contra su hombro. Cerró los ojos un momento, era aspirar el aroma a nicotina y a vainilla que emanaban de ella.

Y se encontró deseando que la chica de los viernes volviese a besar su piel.

Porque todos los viernes siempre eran lo mismo con ella desde hace demasiado tiempo, no lo recordaba con exactitud, sólo sabía que ella se había metido demasiado hondo en él.

Porque todos los viernes estaban hechos de sábanas blancas, luces brillantes y una vida nocturna sin un final aparente.

─Así es como comienza… ─La escuchó decir al exhalar el humo del cigarrillo que le dio. Él volteó a mirarla y ella sonrió sin fijarse en él. Estaba demasiado ocupada observando ascender el humo oscuro.

 _¿Quién eres?_ , volvió a preguntarse. Porque cuando habían iniciado aquella extraña relación de una vez por semana, él solamente había dejado entrar a su cuarto a una simple chica que quería liarse con él.

Desde qué momento se sintió ansioso porque la noche no terminase, porque las cosas no salieran de aquellas cuatro paredes. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a prometerse que ella no debía complementarlo? Ella era de un mundo distinto al suyo. Si quería hacer un bien, debía alejarla...

Pero no podía.

Sin meditarlo demasiado, le sacó su cigarrillo y antes de cualquier queja, besó sus labios. El sabor amargo de la nicotina entremezclado con la dulzura propia que ella representaba, era su favorito. Esos labios que lo hacían sentirse cada vez más pesado, cada vez más hundido en algo que no entendía.

¿Por qué no se marchaba sencillamente? ¿Por qué estaba empecinado en regresarla a la cama mientras la besaba? ¿Por qué no podía terminar esto como siempre lo hacía?

Demasiadas preguntas que enviaba al carajo al igual que sus ropas. Él sólo quería encontrar un lugar en donde estuviesen lejos de sus propias vidas, un lugar en donde ella pudiese encontrarlo a él.

Y donde sus manos lo tocaban, escribían poesías románticas que ninguno se atrevía decir. Él se compenetraba en ella como si buscara anclarse a algo seguro por, al menos, unos minutos. Ella era como las barandillas de una escalera y mientras más parecía caer, él más se aferraba a ella.

Y a medida que él se cernía a ella, Hikari parecía introducirse dentro de él, porque a medida que sus caricias avanzaban y su voz se volvía más aguda y su piel se encendía a cada embestida, ella iba curando las heridas que él no reconocía e iba abriendo un camino de luz que él quería seguir.

Intentaba no sonreír, lo intentaba, pero imaginarse al chico que la aguardaría en su casa para cenar, debía de tener las mejillas sonrojadas porque los viernes en aquel motel era algo que él no sabía, pero sí se imaginaba. Y eso, era su único consuelo.

Y durante toda la semana, Hikari sonreía a aquel novio que presentaba a sus padres, al que jugaba fútbol con su hermano mayor y era el chico ideal frente a sus amigas.

Nunca se molestó en ser el amante de una mujer. No es que tuviese una buena referencia de romance si se guiaba por la historia fallida de sus padres. Y era probable que aquel repelús al compromiso y al romance lo haya abrazado desde muy pequeño. No quería frustrarse como su padre o llorar como su madre.

No quería.

Pero mientras más se prolongaba sus horas junto a Hikari en aquella cama, no podía alejar la frustración y rabia de saberse dueño de apenas un tiempo efímero.

Porque esa era la ley de ser el segundo en su vida.

Ella se abrazó a él cuando sucumbieron al cuerpo del otro y tocaron ese cielo prohibido que ambos buscaban. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Hikari, sintiendo su piel arder aún. Quería pretender que no le afectaba la idea de que ella se marchase de allí, sin embargo su don como buen mentiroso comenzaba a flaquear.

─Desde hace algunas semanas has estado extraño… ─Susurró Hikari sin dejar de acariciar su hebras doradas. Le gustaba sentirla con esos pequeños dedos.

─Lo siento. ─Fue su respuesta.

Era verdad, lo sentía porque su intención no fue la de enamorarse. Rehuía de ello, de ella, pero sencillamente estaba demasiado metida en su interior que la tarea parecía imposible.

Ella lo instó a mirarla y él no pudo sino ceder. Volver a perderse en esos ojos que brillaban de una manera única. ¿Ella también se sentía así? ¿Ella también se enamoró? Era molesto estar pensando como un idiota, pero la incertidumbre calaba en su interior.

─De haber sabido que me causarías tantos problemas ─Inició Yamato─, no te hubiese dejado entrar en un principio.

Hikari sonrió y besó sus labios, lento, dulce, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos para sentirla mejor.

 _¿Quién eres?_ , volvió a preguntarse.

─Vámonos… ─Susurró Hikari entre el beso, ninguno abrió los ojos ni se separó demasiado.

─¿A dónde?

─No lo sé. ─Yamato sonrió contra sus labios y los mordió un poco. Abrió los ojos entonces─. A algún lugar al cual podamos ir.

Demasiados peros en su cabeza, pero él buscaba eso, buscaba un lugar donde las cosas sean distintas. Donde la pregunta que se hacía constantemente, pueda ser respondida con más facilidad.

Y a mitad de la madrugada, el motor resonó bajo las estrellas, bajo un montón de preguntas que sólo obtenía una respuesta.

Entonces, los viernes se hicieron permanentes para los dos.

* * *

Notas finales:

No hago alusión a Daisuke cuando digo que el novio de Hikari juega al fútbol con Taichi xD Sólo lo puse porque todo "buen novio" debe agradar a los hermanos para ganarse a la familia (?).

¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo final? Creo que me pasé con lo cursi xD

La canción en la cuál me inspiré se llama **_Is there somewhere?_** Y es una de mis canciones favoritas de Halsey! :3 Seguramente iniciaré una cadena de fics inspirados en canciones que me encantan xDDD

No tengo más que agregar, salvo agradecer a los lectores que se pasaron a leer el primer capítulo y también a mis queridas Anaiza, Dominodomo y Jacque :3 ¡Gracias, niñas mías! Me han dado de motivación para traerles ésta segunda entrega.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Háganme saberlo! :D

Hasta otra.

Besos~


End file.
